1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moving device, and more particularly to a moving device and a control method to control the moving device to return to a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of robotic devices has become increasingly common in daily life, one such example is the use of cleaning robots. Cleaning robots need to return to a base station to recharge one their cleaning tasks have been accomplished.
In conventional return mode, when the cleaning robot desires to return to a base station, the cleaning robot moves along walls and maintains a fixed distance from the walls. The cleaning robot looks for an encoding signal which is emitted from the base station, and encoding signal enables the robot to identify the base station. When the cleaning robot detects the encoding signal, the cleaning robot moves to the base station for docking or charging. When the cleaning robot does not detect the encoding signal from the base station, the cleaning robot may move along the walls again or move randomly to look for the encoding signal until the cleaning robot detects the encoding signal and returns to the base station successfully.
In another conventional returning mode, a cleaning robot moves along an emitted light from a base station and returns to the vicinity to the base station. The cleaning robot then detects the distance between the cleaning robot and a peripheral object and the position of the peripheral object by use of infrared rays or ultrasonic waves. However, the infrared rays or ultrasonic waves are used only for detecting the distance between the cleaning robot and the peripheral object and the position of the peripheral object, the infrared rays or ultrasonic waves can not confirm whether the object is a base station. Thus, the cleaning robot has to detect an encoding signal emitted from the base station for identifying the base station. By repeating the operations of detecting an object and confirming whether the object is a base station, the cleaning robot can return to the base station successfully.
In the above mentioned conventional base station returning modes, a cleaning robot requires too much time to look for and identify the location of the base station.
Thus, it is desired to provide a moving device and a control method for the moving device. According to the control method, the moving device can reduce the time that is required for the robot to return to the base station.